Erlwin
Erlwin Tasarinan Initiate of the Hidden Tree Personal info * Age: 26 (31 after the timeline has been updated. Kinda silly concidering how many have based their age upon that, and WoW starting in year 25) * Birthplace: Unknown, believably somewhere in Elwynn or Redridge * Height: 191 cm * Weight: 85 kg * Eyes: Blue (might be brown in-game, but they are blue 8D ) * Hair: Dark-brown, halflong and a goatee-ish beard * Line of specification: Paladin trained in healing (holytree healing-spec), and pilgrim-survival (combo of retribution and protection) * Weapon: Favours maces both small and big, but may wield a sword too. Despises the brutality of axes. * Rank in the Army: Coming and falling, dependant on actions and pilgrimages. * Steed: The black warhorse Angerthas bought through his rehab, and given armor. Now working for further training of the Charger. ---- Earliest Years Known to be born in the first year of great turmoil; The First War, Erlwin as told by his savers, a group of refugee gypsies, that his family was killed, and an orc brute was in action to kill the child Erlwin too when one of the gypsies put an arrow through his head. The child was brought up in the safety of wagontravellers, but under the bad influence of the rascal kids who often put to small crimes concerning robbing beggars of their coppers or apples and such, and sometimes even stealing from eachother. Roaming Time After the first and second war, little Erlwin at the age of seven was with the gypsies in Lordaeron, and the kids were left roaming the City while the adults performed for money. Erlwin, by this time had become quite a skilled pick-pocket went behind a huge man, and thinking he would not notice being relieved of his coin-purse in the bumping crowd. By the time he had his fingers twitching on the fastenings of the purse, he also had a strong hand about his wrist. The man turned, and Erlwin flinched, afraid of a beating, but the man had a gentle face, and firmly pulled the boy to an inn. He there started to talk to the boy of moral, war and The Light. What fascinated Erlwin the most was that the man, who was named Tulkarion (apologizes to anyone who might have seen, or called any character by this name, but he is strictly fictional in-game, and his name was just put up now through a mix of different names from books) , was a paladin, and the glorious deeds he told the paladins did in war, although Erlwin forgot the not-so-glorious parts of death, screams and such. Because there were no threats of war, and Tulkarion was also quite fed up, he wanted to re-school the rascal-child to the virtues of Light; in honor, knowledge and war. So, although grateful for being brought up by the kind, but not to law-abiding gypsies, had not learned much of morality and felt no need to go and thank them Frontier, Conquest and Loss The time through Erlwin’s training is not very exciting, but includes him getting a love for maces and swords, lore of Azeroth, and hatred for unnatural things. His training towards becoming a paladin was long, but well-spent. At age sixteen, the orcish raids starts again, although no full war started, but Erlwin went with Tulkarion and fought alongside Uther Lightbringer and other paladins and warriors and Highelves. Through the years, Tulkarion gradually becomes an older man, but he still upholds his loyalty and devotion to the Silver Hand. While Erlwin had some time left for his paladin training to become complete, stationed as a borderguard in Redridge toward the Blackrocks, Tulkarion went on Prince Arthas campaign towards the plague, but more feeble than before, he falls easy pray to the mindless Scourge. Luckily, there has yet to be a trace of him among the undead. When the news of his mentor’s death reached Erlwin, he decided to put up a quicker pace on his paladin training to honor his mentor’s memory, and practicing on mainly hiswielding of the Light through healing spells, trying to master the reviving of fallen comrades, and blessings and seals. Through the Third War, instead of joining Proudmoore’s Kul Tiras to uncharted lands, Erlwin remained in Azeroth (as the Eastern Kingdoms were called) fighting at the front in Alterac towards Lordaeron. Upholding his duties in the East, Erlwin stays there to fight the Scourge, while the war rages on up at Icecrown, and in the West in the orc’s land of Durotar. Aftermath Completed with his paladin training, he fights the new Forsaken undead who’ve taken over Lordaeron City, but becomes dumbstruck by a blow to the head, and dangerously wounded, Erlwin is brought back to Stormwind, and the Northshire Abbey for rehabilitation. WoW begins After becoming gradually more concious of his past, Erlwin takes on his regaining of paladin skills. Through the following nine months, He is member of The Sacred Circle for a long time, but then leaves for lack of faith. Through a series of actions, he meets up with Anthonius, and late the same night is told about the group calling themselves "The Hidden Tree". For a few days he has been them, but then left on a monthlong pilgrimage. The two months gone, he is soon to expected back again.